


Koli Hill

by Ruiskukka



Category: CountryHumans, Countryballs, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiskukka/pseuds/Ruiskukka
Summary: The smell of cigarettes will forever freeze in the memories with you. Nothing can be changed.
Relationships: USSR/Finland
Kudos: 5





	Koli Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сопка Коли](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/613969) by Ruiskukka. 



Smoke fills lungs, and for a second it seems that you are about to suffocate, but you exhale, and everything dissolves, the smoke goes away along with a particle of frightening anxiety in your soul. But again making a puff — it all repeats. And it will repeat itself until all the anxiety leaves the tormented body. But this has never happened before. Even so, the man continues to smoke and give himself up to this moment, which will soon be left behind forever, because nothing is forever, like himself.

They kept telling him to stop Smoking because it would make it worse, but they didn't understand that this was the only way to deal with all this pointless anxiety, even if it was the wrong way. But there was no choice. ~~Or he was, and was ignored.~~

After taking another breath, the smoke finally settled in the lungs and on the clothes of the smoker. The smell will not soon wear off. After the sixth cigarette at a time, the smell can remain forever. At least, it seemed so now to the country that was trying to calm the crazy nerves. As if the inevitable will happen, which will turn upside down everything that is at the moment. But that won't happen. The man is sure of it. After all, the alarm comes every time, just like every time nothing happens.

"One day smoking will kill you," came a faint whisper from a man who seemed to want to frighten the smoker, but at the same time tried not to. He was also a little scared. And he also didn't know where it came from. Like anxiety crept up and as grabbed them with a death grip, and never let go, forcing frantically trying to understand anything or to do, but is difficult because of restless fear and then more and more showed itself, sometimes faded, giving blind hope. Hope for the peace that can only be in dreams now. How would like to take a break from all the anxiety and fuss around. However, this now seems an impossible task.

"It will be later, so it doesn't matter," unlike the other person, USSR answered quite loudly and frighteningly, as if he wanted to frighten all the anxiety in himself, which was enjoying the calmness that was being destroyed by his voice. And to some extent, he succeeded, because all the anxiety and fear faded into the background and merged with him, as if they did not exist, but the communist knows for sure that they will return, but now they have left him, so you can relax a little, but not completely, so as not to give them a chance to catch him by surprise.

The northerner chuckled slightly, but unlike the Russian, his uneasiness did not leave him, and he tried to distract himself by looking out at the vast forests and the vast clear lake, whose surface glittered in the light of a full moon that floated slowly in a cloudless sky, feeling there a complete freedom that no mortal could take away. A beautiful silence enveloped everything. Everything stood still in waiting. But in anticipation of what no one knew, because everyone was visited by an uneasy doubt that made all living things freeze in fear and empty hope.

"It's pretty damn beautiful here, I definitely like it," the loud voice startled Finn, who for a moment he was lost in his maze of a thousand thoughts and one worry, but he was in no hurry to say anything, because he realized that his interlocutor did not finish the thought, and it seems that he is not going to, since he jumped from one thought to another. The anxiety was coming back. "What did you say this place was called?"

"Koli," Finland only looked away, not daring to continue the thought that arose after the words of the Union, which probably did not fully understand the meaning of their own words. Although, he was even flattered to hear this from a dear person who probably said it without thinking, but what difference does it make? What matters is what the soul says, and it often says without consulting the mind. After this, even the anxiety receded, and it seemed that it did not remain in the North country at all, which was extremely glad and grateful to his friend for this. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"But nothing lasts forever..." the Scandinavian whispered to himself, not realizing at once that he had said it aloud. Slightly turning his head in the direction of the man, he made sure that he did not hear him and a slight fright left his soul, leaving behind an empty relief.

A faint wind howled, disturbing the night's peace, making the trees rustle, and the Council shivered. It got colder as the night went on. But the cold country did not notice the changes around it, retreating back into itself, into its endless halls of mind that are like mazes. And he leaned on the communist, which made him shudder, but did not say anything, as if everything should be just as it should be. After all, it is worth enjoying this moment until it escapes you. But the desired drop of warmth for USSR was not there, because, despite everything, Fin was cold, very special and beautiful, but now it was not what the Russian wanted.

The northerner jerked back and returned to his upright position, turning his head feebly in the direction of his friend. The man was slightly startled and looked at the man in surprise. He couldn't understand what had happened.

"Are you cold?" the USSR did not expect such a question, so he hesitated with the answer, not knowing what to answer. It was cold, but he didn't know what would happen if he told the truth, and he didn't want to ruin the fragile idyll that had been recreated between them. But despite the fact that the Republic did not receive an answer, she knew the answer, because she felt the tremor of someone else's body. "You're trembling."

"Is it that important?" the older could not understand why it was even noticed. Why did his companion decide to bring up this insignificant subject, and why did he wonder, as if he himself was not cold? And then the Union remembered that this was true. The Northern country has repeatedly said this. But definitely it doesn't matter much.

However, without answering the question, Finn unbuttoned his winter jacket, which he wears even in summer, and took it off under the surprised gaze of his friend, and then, getting up, easily threw it over the shoulders of the dumbfounded man, who was becoming more and more confused by the second.

"It's a little small for you, but it should be warmer this way," then, sitting back, Finland turned away from the Union because of its close observation of him, not understanding what he had done wrong. It felt awkward, like this was the first time he'd done something like this. It's not the first time, is it? A strange excitement surged through him, and he had no idea how to react to it at all. Did he do something strange?

This action greatly surprised the USSR, which was clearly not prepared for this. And besides, the Scandinavian took off his jacket, which he almost never leaves, which already makes this situation strange. Who would have thought that he would do this for him. ~~Why the surprise, not for the first time after all.~~ And because it's cold.

At one point, сommunist was very amused by the whole situation between them. And not holding back, the Russian burst out laughing, stunning the person sitting next to him, which made him even more confused by his own actions and did not know what to do with his eyes.

"What's so funny?.." Finn said weakly, blushing a little with embarrassment and shame. He wanted to sink into the ground because of all this. This was not the reaction he had expected. Although, what was he waiting for? It would have been better if he hadn't done anything, then all this wouldn't have happened, and he wouldn't have had to blush so much.

"No," tried to calm down the older, that still slightly was laughing. "Sorry, not wanted to," making a small pause, him managed calm down. "Simply this was too suddenly."

"Unexpected?" country couldn't figure out what was going on in his friend's head. Had he really done something ridiculous?

"I just noticed that you almost never part with your jacket," Union said with a bright smile that completely dispelled the turmoil in his soul, and now he could safely enjoy the company of a loved one. "And here you give it to me because I'm cold."

"Do you think this is so strange?" gathering strength and looking at the man, Finland was surprised by such a cute smile and almost melted from it, but still a little awkward remained.

"No, I don't think so," USSR shook her head slightly and lightly touched the cold cheek of the other person who shuddered at the touch. "I think it's very cute," and a smile spread even more strongly on his face.

Finland was stunned and slightly lowered his head, putting his hand on someone else's. It was as if all the feelings and emotions he was currently experiencing were beginning to boil inside him. Although, it was unusual for him, but he wanted this moment to last forever. Would like to forget myself here with my loved one forever and shut myself off from the rest of the world, so that he could not interfere in their little world, which is incredibly fragile. It was so wonderful that words can't describe it. After all, if a person is happy, he will only need a few words to say about it, when sad people can talk about their problems forever. Such a light feeling that it seemed as if they were far from this world and left it, left only the two of them alone with this peaceful landscape that they both liked so much.

The northerner removed the other's hand and laid his head on the shoulder of the Russian. The Union looked off into the distance and put an arm around the Republic. The cigarette was still smoldering in his hand.

A moment that wanted to last forever. ~~But nothing lasts forever.~~

* * *

A strong wind was howling, driving the soft snow around with fury, keeping it from settling in one place, and violently stirring the trees, which swayed in time with it.

The man sat alone, hugging his knees, looking sadly into the distance, trying to inhale the smell of cigarettes that came from his outer clothing. The smell reminded him of the past, which is so difficult to forget and which he wants to return to. The smell of cigarettes was completely saturated in the jacket and could not be erased even in this wind. Wanted to completely disappear into it and cease to exist. He is alone again. And there's nothing he can do about it. Have to hope again. At least in something, but not to remain with an empty heart from pain. The pain of losing a loved one with whom was ready to connect whole life and stay in his arms forever. But this man died. And in the soul of Finn was left only after him an emptiness that can't be closed.

Taking a breath, the cigarette smoke hit nose again, reminding of previous visit to this place with the Union. Then his jacket smelled so strongly of cigarettes that the smell lingered for a long time. And now it seems to him again. Only a Scandinavian thinks that way. In fact, he himself had recently smoked for a long time, so that somehow he could recreate that wonderful memory when they were together. Nothing and no one could separate them. Unless, only death.

In recent years, it has been treading on the heels of a Communist who has been getting worse year after year, until death overtook him and took him out of this world, leaving soul bound to him here.

Now Finland could not find the peace that had been with him in that halcyon time, and again the anxiety raged in his heart. She had caught him again, and she was not going to make the past mistakes that had caused her to leave the happy soul that was now breaking into fragments from misery.

He wanted to go back to the past, where they were together.

How he wanted that moment to last forever.

~~But this is not possible.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: https://twitter.com/maskess_abyss/status/1255836882921021440


End file.
